herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cody Hida
|enemies = |type of hero = Kid Hero }} 'Iori "Cody" Hida '''is a fictional character in ''Digimon Adventure 02. His digimon partner is Armadillomon. He is youngest of DigiDestined. In the English version, hee is voiced by Philece Sampler who also voices Mimi Tachikawa from Digimon Adventure series. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Megumi Urawa for Digimon Adventure 02 along with movies, later voiced by Yoshitaka Yamaya for Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna. Appearance Personality He is serious and wise beyond his years. Background In the summer of 1999, Cody's father was killed on duty in London. He traveled with his mother and grandfather to London to bring back his father's remains. Their plane returned to Tokyo on August 3, where it was attacked by Kuwagamon, but was saved by MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon. His contact with Digimon eventually led him to be chosen to become a new DigiDestined. Sometime before 2002, Cody's family moved into a new building in Odaiba. At some point, he met and befriended an older neighbor girl, Yolei Inoue. Digimon Adventure 02 In 2002, on the first day of school, Cody meets his new neighbor, T.K. Takaishi, and obtains his D-3, becoming a DigiDestined. The next day, he enters the Digital World for the first time, meeting Armadillomon and obtaining the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. A little later, Cody begins to fear that he is letting the team down, but his grandfather assures him that all he has to do is try his hardest and that way, he won't letting anyone down. Later, Cody and the others become trapped in an offshore oil platform by a Dark-Spiraled MegaSeadramon. Cody is sent up using a one-man submersible to get help from Joe. When he has to lie to get Joe out of an important test, Cody is crushed that he had to go against his ideals, and thinks he is not worthy of the newly-uncovered Digi-Egg of Reliability. With Joe's assurance that one white lie to save his friends doesn't mean he isn't honest or reliable, Cody manages to activate the Digi-Egg, allowing Armadillomon to Armor Digivolve to Submarimon to help defeat MegaSeadramon. Even after Ken begins to undo the damage he had done, Cody still can't find it in his heart to forgive him. This puts the entire team at risk when BlackWarGreymon appears and Ken is nowhere to be found, because he felt Iori's inability to accept him means he isn't welcome. After BlackWarGreymon's attack, Cody is willing to work with Ken for the sake of the team, and slowly begins to understand why the others forgave Ken. After the debut of Paildramon and Silphymon, Cody realizes that he and T.K. would become partners and have their Digimon DNA Digivolve. T.K. had been acting oddly violent and angry in terms of BlackWarGreymon, and Cody feels he needs to understand the reason for this if they want their Digimon to achieve DNA Digivolution. Cody decides to talk to Matt, who explains how darkness hurt T.K. three years ago. That is all Cody needed to understand T.K., and for Ankylomon and Angemon to DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon. By December, Cody finally forgives Ken, happily accepting his invitation to his Christmas party. On Christmas Day, he, Joe and their Digimon go to Australia to help the DigiDestined of the Pacific round up the wild Digimon who had appeared on Earth as a result of Arukenimon opening all the Digi-Ports. When he gets back to Japan, he has to face a harsh reality check the next night while battling the Daemon Corps. As MarineDevimon is about to destroy a hospital while Iori and T.K. help a wheelchair-bound girl get to safety, Shakkoumon's only option is to destroy MarineDevimon. Though he accepts that killing MarineDevimon was Shakkoumon's only options, Cody is still shocked and upset by the reality of having to kill a living being. A few days later, Cody's grandfather discovers Armadillomon, prompting him to tell Cody about his father Hiroki's fascination with the Digital World. Cody later encounters Yukio Oikawa, and is confused when Oikawa recognizes the name Hida on his kendo bag. The next day, as he faces Oikawa again, his grandfather reveals that Oikawa was Hiroki's best friend. During the battle against MaloMyotismon, Cody is paralyzed with fear after witnessing MaloMyotismon's cruelty. While he is subjected to MaloMyotismon's illusion, he experiences his desire to be with his father and show him the Digital World. Armadillomon appears, making Cody realize that the effect was not real, and Flamedramon appears to break him free of the illusion, after which he joins with the other kids to help Ken break out of his illusion. Cody uses the power of the dream dimension against MaloMyotismon, making his desire for justice come true, with Ankylomon, Submarimon, Digmon, and Shakkoumon appearing all at once. After helping defeat MaloMyotismon once and for all with the light of his Digivice, Cody goes back into the dream dimension to help the fallen Oikawa, dragging him to the edge of the tear between the worlds. However, Oikawa, close to death, uses the other world to fulfill a dream of his own. With that, Oikawa's body is deleted and the digital particles transform into a flutter of butterflies, which spreads across the Digital World, restoring peace and beauty to it. Digimon: The Movie Getting a distress message from Kari, Cody went to America with the other DigiDestined to help her and T.K. But on the way, they met Willis, a DigiDestined from Colorado, whose rogue Digimon partner Kokomon was the cause of it. Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon Three years after Diaboromon's first attack, it resumed its reign of terror on the Internet. Cody was in Kendo practice when Izzy contacted him to fill him in on the situation. The Kuramon were bio-emerging via e-mail, so while Tai, Matt and their Digimon entered cyberspace to battle Diaboromon once more, the others had to track down the Kuramon. Cody and T.K. found one on a soccer ball and caught it for Izzy to examine. Cody was forced to watch the Kuramon swarm assimilate into Armageddemon and the battle to follow. But it was Cody's notion for everyone to use their Digivices and cell phones to capture the Kuramon that saved the day. Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion He, Davis, Yolei and Ken are defeated by Alphamon and went missing. Future When Tai awakens in a facility where he finds a severely wounded Daigo Nishijima and the missing DigiDestined along with the real Gennai encased in cryostasis. As Daigo reveals that the five were captured after they discovered King Drasil's plan, Dark Gennai appears and starts the facility's self-destruction system, revealing that there is a way to send them to the Real World using the capsules, but there is only one capsule left, thus one of them must stay behind. Daigo decieves Tai into entering the capsule, sending him with the others as he dies from his wounds. They are then sent to a hospital as mentioned by Izzy while informing Matt by their cellphones. Three months later since Ordinemon's destruction at the hands of Omnimon Merciful Mode, the four DigiDestined are finally recovered after being hospitalized. Trivia *He has Digi-Eggs of Knowledge and Reilability. External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Cody_Hida Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Kids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Big Good Category:Fighter Category:Mute Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Parents Category:Neutral Good Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Outright